1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic liquid spraying device, more particularly to an automatic liquid spraying device, which has a nozzle member with self-registering means for registering a spraying port in the nozzle member with a liquid outlet in a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional aroma diffuser which can spray automatically an aromatic liquid preparation. The conventional aroma diffuser includes a housing formed with a liquid outlet, a liquid container disposed within the housing and containing an aromatic liquid preparation therein, a nozzle member installed on an upper end portion of the container and having a spraying port, a nozzle activating member, a power supply which can be activated by a sensing unit or a timer, and a gearing, which can be activated by the power supply to drive the nozzle activating member so as to press the nozzle member to move toward the container, thereby spraying the aromatic liquid preparation from the housing through the liquid outlet. However, in use, the spraying port in the nozzle member easily deflects from the liquid outlet in the housing. As a result, the majority of the liquid is sprayed onto an inner surface of the housing.